The summer when everything changed
by Twixlett
Summary: Yuki and Ame visit their mother, Hana, every summer. One travelling from the mountains. One travelling from the city. They all thought this summer would be the same, but when Yuki makes an announcement, what happens between the family?
1. Chapter 1: The first day

A young adult wolf stood at the top of the mountain. It was the first day of summer had just arrived. He breathed in the soft, blowing wind as he watched the bottom of the mountain. He was waiting. The bus that came from the city would be arriving soon and he'd rush down and meet the person he'd been waiting for. Soon enough the bus arrived and he rushed down the mountain. When he reached the bottom he waited for the bus to leave. When it left it revealed a young woman wearing a summer hat over her long auburn hair waving slightly behind her in the wind. The wolf smiled and leapt out of the trees and next to the girl. She looked at him a stroked his ear.

"Hello Ame..." She smiled, "Come on! Mum's expecting us!" The girl walked forwards towards a mud road. The wolf followed behind her. At the end of the road, the girl looked at the wolf confused. The house and fields were calm, "Mum?" The girl called out. Sure enough a women came rushing out of the house.

"Yuki! Ame!" The woman hugged the girl, Yuki, then kneeled down and hugged the wolf, Ame, "Ame, go inside. I've set you out some clothes. He nodded and walked into the house. The woman, Hana, stood up, "How's school going Yuki?"

"It's going great! Hopefully I should get my grades half way through the year, how have you been mum?" Yuki and Hana headed into the house.

"I've been fine. The crops are growing well as always! Oh, and a new family moved in round the corner!" Hana smiled brightly.

"That's great!" Yuki returned the smile. As they reached the porch Ame came out. He was dressed in his usual clothing. Hana smiled again. He reminded her so much of his father. She hugged him once more and they headed inside.

It was this way for the family every summer. The children would visit. They'd stay and then they'd leave at the end of the summer. Unfortunately, it couldn't be that way for very long. Yuki was going to university... Or so everyone thought...

"Mum... I have to tell you something..." Yuki mumbled at the dinner table. Hana looked up at her daughter.

"What is it dear?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm... Uh... Pregnant..." Ame looked up at his sister and Hana dropped her fork.

"Well, who's the father?"

"Souhei..." Hana sighed in relief. At least it was someone who knew about the family secret. Ame glared at his sister, "What?"

"You're 18 Yuki!"

"You can't judge me!"

"I can do what I like!"

"At least I'm living the life of a normal person!"

"I'm not a person! I'm a wolf!"

"Why can't you learn to live with the fact that your a human being!"

"I'M NOT A PERSON! I'M A WOLF!" Ame knocked his bowl of food onto the floor and walked into his bedroom. Hana sighed.

"Yuki, be soft with your brother..." Yuki huffed and carried on eating. An awkward silence filled the house and the night fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, this is my first fic in this... Fandom... So, go easy. I know it's short for a first chapter but I do right 3 other stories for TMM anyways, hope you like the fic! R&amp;R PLEAAAASSSSEEEEEE <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter:**

_"At least I'm living the life of a normal person!"_

_"I'm not a person! I'm a wolf!"_

_"Why can't you learn to live with the fact that your a human being!"_

_"I'M NOT A PERSON! I'M A WOLF!"_

**Chapter 2**

**I'll prove what I am**

Ame sat alone in his room. She didn't know what he was! She couldn't decide what he did and didn't do! She wasn't him and he wasn't her. They didn't see things the same, they saw them through different eyes. He saw them through the eyes of a wolf. She saw them through the eyes of a human.  
>To be honest, he wasn't really angry with the fact that she was pregnant. He smiled at that fact. He was angry because his niece or nephew was going to be son or daughter to that bastard, Souhei. He'd hated him from the start. And the reason was? He didn't know. All he knew is that Souhei wasn't going to stick around.<p>

The bedroom door slid open. He lifted his head then looked away. Yuki stood at the door. She closed it and sat next to him.

"Ame... I didn't want this summer to be any different..."

"That idea went well didn't it?" Yuki sighed.

"I'd just hope you'd understand... I know you never really got on with Souhei and I get that! But what you don't get is that while I'm here, you are human and you will accept this baby as one of your own..." Ame growled. Yuki sighed once more and place a hand on his heart, "I know you're human... In here..." She stood up and looked at him, "Realise that..." with no more words she left the room.

Ame sat in silence before standing up, "I'll prove to you what I am..." He said in a hushed tone and he too exited the room. He was starting to regret throwing his food on the floor. As he walked into the kitchen Hana, his mother, smiled at him.

"Hungry?" Ame nodded, "Of course dear... You barely ate a thing... Sit! Sit! Food will be in front of you in moments! " He knew that his mother cared for him a lot. Sometimes during the passing months before the summer he'd come down from the mountains and she'd feed him. He'd also spend the winter with her, he enjoyed it and she did to. About five minutes flew by and Hana had placed a bowl of raman in front of him, "eat up Ame. We want to keep your strength up don't we?" Ame didn't say anything. He just smiled, thankful that his mother understood.

Soon after Ame had finished eating, it was late and he decided it was time for bed. He thanked Hana giving her a respectful kiss on the cheek and entering is room. Upon entering, he was met face to face with Yuki. She stared at him and he looked away, sitting on his bed. Yuki sighed. "You may think I'm a human, Yuki, but I've chosen the path that I thought was best for me... You fit in with these people... I don't..." Ame said softly, not looking at her.

"I know it's the life and path that you've chosen but I just want to be a normal family... I want you to find love... Ame, there is no one else on this world that is like us and if you find love we can repopulate Father's tribe... Don't you want that?" Ame huffed.

"Of course I do... But, its not that. Its not that you're pregnant, in fact I'm pretty pleased about that... I'm upset because it's with him! I don't trust him to stay around any longer!' Yuki growled.

"Prove it!"

"I don't have too! He will!"

"No Ame! Prove to me what you are! Are you a man or a wolf? If you're a wolf leave now! If you're a man... Stay..." Ame looked at Yuki with a serious face. They stared until Ame broke their trance.

"I'll prove to you what I am!" Ame growled, "I am a wo-" before he could finish Hana opened the door an angry expression on her face.

"Why don't you two get it? Why can't you accept both sides of your life?" Yuki stood silently and exited the room. Hana looked hopefully down at her son but he just turned his head away. Ame couldn't bare to face his mother, to see the hurt expression that had been caused by him. He heard her sigh and close the door.

It'd been a few hours. Ame looked at the clock, 2am. His body was spread across the floor. He'd been thinking for hours. Deciding he was going to apologise to his mother, Ame stood up and went to the door. He stopped when he heard mumbling outside, Mum? He thought.

Indeed Hana was on the other side, kneeling in front of the only picture she had of her deceased lover. "I don't understand..." She whispered, "They grew up accepting their fates and now they've both just tossed aside that piece of them... I wish I could've asked you more questions... How did you grow up to accept the two sides of your life?" A tear slid down her cheek and she whipped it away with a smile, "They'll come around one day. They'll both understand..." Hana stood up and went to her room. Leaving Ame sitting on the floor of his room, thinking once more.


End file.
